Warriors: A New Dawn
by asuka84
Summary: In the territories surrounding a distant lake live four Clans of cats. Each Clan is thriving and the borders are safe. FireClan is thriving, but one day a chilling prophecy is revealed... and FireClan is in danger.
1. The Clans

Lunar Star Flowers

**The Clans**

_FireClan_

**Leader:** Fernstar- beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitefoot- black tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat**: Cloudpelt- lovely white she-cat

Apprentice- Starpaw

**Warriors**: Iceflower- white she-cat with unusual gray eyes

Apprentice- Lunarpaw

Earthpelt- brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Wolfcloud- grey and black tabby tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Blackclaw- black tom with unusual black claws

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Shadefang- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenfeather- light grey (with black stripes) tom with light blue eyes

Raincloud- grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Willowpaw

**Apprentices**: Darkpaw- pretty black tabby (with lighter flecks) she-cat

Oakpaw- dark brown tom

Willowpaw- gray she-cat with light green eyes

Starpaw- black she-cat with white, star shaped splotch over right eye, pale blue eyes

Lunarpaw- black she-cat with one pale blue and one pale green eye

Flowerpaw- golden tabby (with darker gold spots) she-cat, amber eyes

**Queens**: Mosseye- small tortoiseshell queen with dark green eyes

Springtail- dappled she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Meadowkit (black tom), Fawnkit (light brown she-cat with white specks), Smokekit (smoky gray tom)

**Elders: **Barkfur- dark brown tom with lighter stripes of brown

Graydawn- light gray she-cat with amber eyes, oldest cat in Clan

_WaterClan_

**Leader:** Silverstar- lovely silver she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Cinderfur- dark gray tom

Apprentice- Toadpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Berryfang- dark red-brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Maplepaw

**Warriors:** Pebblepelt- dark gray (with darker flecks) tom

Ripplefoot- white tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Fishpaw

Ivywhisker- ginger she cat with dark green eyes

Tawnyeye- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Birdpaw

Coalpelt- glossy black tom with pale green eyes

Batear- dark brown tom with lighter brown belly

Wavetail- blue-gray she-cat with black stripes on tail

Apprentice- Ledgepaw

**Apprentices:** Toadpaw- dark brown spotted tom

Maplepaw- white (with ginger splotches) she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fishpaw- small blue-gray tom

Birdpaw- dusky brown she-cat

Ledgepaw- light gray tom with darker belly

**Queens:** Whiterose- beautiful white she cat with reddish-amber eyes, mother of Rushkit, Riverkit, and Frozenkit

**Elders:** Featherpool- dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Littlefoot- tabby tom with distinctive small paws

_EarthClan_

**Leader:** Duststar- light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Foxfur- brown-red tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Windpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblenose- dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Goldendawn- golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Smokefur- smoky gray tom

Swiftclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Forestpaw

Cheetahpelt- unusually spotted tabby she-cat

Lilyfang- pale blue-gray she-cat

Lightpelt- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Pinepaw

**Apprentices:** Windpaw- light gray tom

Forestpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Shadowpaw- smoky gray tom with distinctive black marks

Pinepaw- dappled brown she-cat

**Queens:** Brightrose- dappled she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Moonkit (cream she-cat), Emberkit (ginger tom), Skykit (pale gray tom), and Seakit (blue-gray she-cat)

**Elders:** Runningbrook- old gray tom

Reedtail- brown she-cat

_BreezeClan:_

**Leader**: Thornstar- smoky gray tom with pale green eyes

**Deputy:** Dawnrose- tortoiseshell she cat with pale amber eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Grayear- black she-cat with gray ears

**Warriors:** Snowfoot- Black tom with white paws

Apprentice-Rowanpaw

Frostclaw- White she cat with black feet and white claws

Silverstorm- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Grayfoot- brown tom with grey paws

Crystalfeather- silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Crowpaw

**Apprentices**: Rowanpaw- pale ginger tom

Crowpaw- dark grey she-cat with lovely yellow eyes

Flamepaw- dark ginger she-cat

Featherpaw- light gray she-cat

**Queens:** Grasspelt- pale gray she-cat, mother of Blizzardkit (white she-cat), Sunkit (golden she-cat), and Treekit (dark brown tom)

Dewcloud- gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Elders:** Darkfur- black tom

Mistypelt- blue-gray she cat

_StarClan_

Each cat joins StarClan when they die. The warrior ancestors watch over the living cats, send signs to warn them of danger, and tell them of prophecies that will be fulfilled. What they say is not always clear. It's the medicine cat's duty to interpret the signs StarClan has sent.

_Note: I am using the territory by the lake (the new home of the Clans in the New Prophecies). Each of my Clans will have the territory of one of the original four. StarClan stays the same. FireClan will be where ThunderClan was; WaterClan will be where RiverClan was, BreezeClan where WindClan was, and EarthClan where ShadowClan was._


	2. Prologue

A small tortoiseshell she-cat slipped through the sleeping camp

A small tortoiseshell she-cat slipped through the sleeping camp. A small gray tom was watching the entrance to the camp like a hawk, but the she-cat padded up to the entrance.

"I'm going out to make dirt," she mewed. The tom nodded, and she padded out of the tunnel. As she padded through the tunnel, a red tom emerged from the warrior's den.

"Where did Amberheart go?" the red tom whispered.

The smoky gray tom shrugged. "She said she had to make dirt," he answered simply. "This is the second time she has made dirt at night, what do you think Foxfur?"

Foxfur didn't answer. "I've been watching her at Gatherings, and she is awfully friendly with a certain FireClan warrior, and when she comes back into the den, she smells clean. I think she is sneaking off, but you are not to say one word, understood Smokefur?"

The smoky gray tom nodded. "Yes, Foxfur, but what are you going to do about this?"

"Why, I'm going to tell Duststar what his precious daughter is doing. She could destroy EarthClan, and I will not stand for half-blood kits in my Clan." The deputy turned and padded towards the leader's den.

"Foxfur, it's the middle of the night, what's wrong?" Duststar yawned. The brown tabby lifted his head at Foxfur's call. "This had better be good."

"This could affect the future of the Clan. It cannot wait until morning," Foxfur mewed. He dipped his head. "I suspect Amberheart is meeting a FireClan warrior, she has been sneaking out to make dirt and comes back smelling clean."

"These are serious charges Foxfur, are you absolutely sure my daughter would betray me? Betray EarthClan?" Duststar's tone was venomous. "This had better not be a wild goose chase. I want you to follow her, and bring her back to me. Also, if you see the warrior she is supposedly meeting, kill him."

Foxfur dipped his head. "I would be more glad to Duststar. I will be back by dawn."

"Wait, take a warrior with you. Swiftclaw should do. It is a secret mission, I expect this not to be in the words of my Clan at dawn. Understood?"

"Yes, Duststar," Foxfur mewed. He dipped his head and left the den. Back in the clearing, he padded to the warrior's den. "Swiftclaw, come with me, I have a mission for you."

The black and white warrior blinked at the deputy. He rose to his paws and stretched quickly. "What is this all about?" he whispered.

"I'll explain on the way, hurry up," Foxfur meowed quietly. The two warriors rushed out of the tunnel and into the forest. Foxfur quickly explained Amberheart's nightly wanderings as he tried to pick up her scent.

"Come on, it leads to the FireClan border," Swiftclaw mewed. The two warriors dashed off through the pine trees. Amberheart's scent grew stronger, and the faint scent of a FireClan warrior mingled with the she-cat's.

"Wolfcloud, I am going to have kits soon," the tortoiseshell mewed happily. She purred loudly as Wolfcloud rubbed his cheek along hers.

"Stay quiet, we have orders to kill the FireClan traitor, but we must bring Amberheart back to camp," Foxfur mewed. "So, separate her from Wolfcloud." Swiftclaw nodded.

Foxfur stepped into the small clearing. He growled, "Amberheart! What are you doing here with a FireClan warrior?! Your father would have you pelt if he could see you now!"

"Don't blame her Foxfur. I told her to meet me here," Wolfcloud meowed. His neck fur was beginning to bristle. "Amberheart, get out of here!"

The tortoiseshell queen turned away from the border and raced off upstream. Swiftclaw jumped from the bushes and leaped onto her back. After a short tussle, Swiftclaw had pinned Amberheart to the ground. Wolfcloud crouched, ready to leap to Amberheart's defense. "Come any closer, and I'll rip her throat out."

Wolfcloud relaxed, but the fur on his neck still bristled. "Now, it is time for you to die, good-bye Wolfcloud," Foxfur sneered. The EarthClan deputy leaped onto the gray warrior, and the two cats rolled on the ground in a shrieking mass. Foxfur managed to pin Wolfcloud down.

He bent down to bite the throat of the FireClan warrior's throat. "No!" Amberheart's yowl filled the forest. "Don't kill him Foxfur, please! It wasn't his fault, I asked him to meet me, I wanted to have his kits from the start. I loved him first, so blame me instead."

"I'm under orders," Foxfur meowed coldly.

"The warrior code forbids senseless killing, and even though I broke it, that doesn't mean you have to as well. Think of your pride as a warrior, as deputy Foxfur!" Amberheart's mew was desperate.

Foxfur stepped off of Wolfcloud. "Get out of our territory before I change my mind, and if I ever see your pathetic face again, I will rip your throat out," he growled. His voice lowered and Wolfcloud could barely make out what he said. "Thanks to you, Amberheart will be dead by sunhigh tomorrow. Duststar will kill her, and we will lose a precious warrior and queen. Just wait, because someday, EarthClan will have their revenge."

The deputy turned towards Amberheart, and he picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She gazed back at Wolfcloud, her eyes were full of sorrow and love. Wolfcloud watched as the warriors dragged his mate into their territory and to her death.


	3. Chapter 1

Warriors: A New Dawn

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Starpaw opened her eyes. She was in the forest, but instead of the warm smells of FireClan, she smelled the cool scent of the stars. She saw a small tortoiseshell cat sitting on a tree root a few fox lengths away. Starlight shone in her pelt. _She must walk with StarClan,_ Starpaw thought.

"Welcome, Starpaw. We have been waiting for you," the ghostly cat mewed. "StarClan welcomes you as a medicine cat apprentice, but we will complete the ceremony there at the half moon."

"What did you call me here for?" Starpaw asked. The StarClan warrior jumped from the root and padded towards Starpaw. She sat down next to the young apprentice.

"StarClan has a message for Fernstar," the tortoiseshell replied. Her mew was gentle.

"Then why not send it to Cloudpelt?"

The cat shook her head. "This is _your_ message, no other cat will be able to understand it fully but you. Do you understand?"

Starpaw nodded.

"Good, then we will meet again at the half moon when you take your place as a true medicine cat apprentice." The cat's tortoiseshell pelt faded into nothingness, and Starpaw was lurched awake. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched her stiff limbs. She could tell it was dawn from the weak, grey light that shone through the den entrance.

Starpaw padded out of the den just in time to see Iceflower, Blackclaw, Oakpaw, and Whitefoot leaving for dawn patrol. She trotted across the clearing to the medicine den. She poked her head in and saw Cloudpelt still deep in sleep. She backed away quietly and went for the leftover fresh kill from last night. Her stomach yowling with hunger, she saw a small vole lying on top. Starpaw devoured it in a few famished gulps.

Fernstar emerged from her den at the top of Highledge. Springtail wiggled out of the small nursery entrance to sun her swollen belly. _She should begin her kitting soon,_ Starpaw thought. Then she grew excited. _I will be able to help birth FireClan's newest warriors!_ She purred at the thought of watching tiny little bundles of life being born and becoming warriors for her clan.

"Starpaw, is Cloudpelt awake yet?" Fernstar asked. Starpaw had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she did not hear the leader ask the question at first. "Starpaw?"

Starpaw shook her head. "No she wasn't Fernstar. I only checked a little bit ago." Fernstar nodded her thanks and padded towards the nursery to have a word with Springtail. Shadefang appeared from the warrior's den. He nodded to Starpaw before heading to the nursery.

Flowerpaw and Lunarpaw emerged from the apprentice's den. The looked around before Lunarpaw noticed Starpaw. The raced across the clearing and touched noses with their sister. "Did you sleep good Starpaw?" Lunarpaw mewed.

"Yep, did you?" Starpaw asked. "StarClan came to me last night."

"Already?" Flowerpaw mewed. "What did they say to you?"

"Not much really. A tortoiseshell told me that a prophecy would be given to me when we go to the Moonpool at the half moon."

"The half moon's tonight, right?" Lunarpaw meowed.

"Yes, and Cloudpelt will tell me about it later. I should go see if she is up yet. See you later, and stay out of trouble." Starpaw mewed. She trotted towards the medicine den. Cloudpelt was just stirring when Starpaw entered the den.

"Good morning Starpaw," Cloudpelt yawned. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, and then got up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and StarClan came to me," Starpaw replied. "A small tortoiseshell appeared and told me I would receive a prophecy at the half moon when we visit the Moonpool."

"Don't forget that is tonight," Cloudpelt mewed. "We have to leave at sunset. You will be meeting Bramblenose, Berryfang, and Greyear. I do believe Berryfang took up an apprentice. She isn't as young as she used to be, and StarClan might come for her soon."

"Surely you don't mean that." Starpaw mewed in surprise. "How can you tell?"

"It comes with time. That is part of being a medicine cat. You learn to tell infections by smell, and soon you can even tell how many lives a leader has left. Maybe even how long a cat has left before joining StarClan," Cloudpelt meowed. Cloudpelt brushed past the shocked apprentice, lightly flicking her tail across Starpaw's shoulder. "Come, we need to go gather some herbs."

Starpaw cleared her head with a quick shake and bounded after her mentor.

Cloudpelt had led Starpaw to the stream that served as the border with BreezeClan. Cloudpelt flicked her tail at the small clusters of plants growing in the wet ground around the stream. "This is watermint. We use it to treat belly aches."

"I thought juniper was for belly aches," Starpaw mewed.

"Of course juniper helps belly aches, and it's the best cure for one, but you can also use watermint or chervil leaves. The root is for infections." Cloudpelt delicately plucked a few leaves from the plant. "Take some and let's get back to camp." Her meow muffled from the leaves in her mouth.

Starpaw gently fastened her teeth to a leaf and pulled. She did this a few more times until she had a mouthful of the small leaves. When she turned to Cloudpelt, her mentor's eyes were gleaming in satisfaction. Starpaw nodded her head and the two cats made their way to the camp.

"Starpaw, I want you to take some goldenrod to the elder's den. Greydawn is complaining about her joints aching again," Cloudpelt meowed. "Do you know how to make a poultice?" Starpaw shook her head. Cloudpelt chewed one of the leaves and spit them out when a small pulp had been formed. Starpaw grabbed a leaf and delicately scooped the pulp onto the leaf.

"Thanks Cloudpelt." Starpaw dipped her head and raced to the elder's den. "Graydawn, how are your joints today?"

The old she-cat raised her head. "Who are you?" she rasped.

Starpaw dipped her head. "I'm Starpaw, Cloudpelt's new apprentice. She sent me to see how your joints were doing."

"They're sore, but it's going to rain soon, so they are worse than usual," the old cat mewed. The edge of impatience in her voice was gone. "What do you have for me today?"

"A poultice of goldenrod and a poppy seed," Starpaw replied. "Now, show me where you are sore and I'll get right to it."

Graydawn nodded towards her hind legs. "Those are the worse." Starpaw scooped the goldenrod poultice that Cloudpelt had made and applied it to one of the joints. After she had finished, Graydawn let out a sigh of relief. "Much better, now do you think you could fetch me some fresh-kill? That should help my joints as well."

"Of course," Starpaw mewed. She dipped her head and padded out of the den. She raced across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile the dawn patrol restocked. She was about to grab a mouse when she heard someone call out to her.

"Starpaw! Have you eaten already?" Starpaw turned to see Wolfcloud coming towards her. She suppressed a sigh and waited for the grumpy warrior to get to her. "Have you eaten today?" he growled.

"Graydawn asked me to bring her something," Starpaw replied. "Her joints are aching and she said a good mouse should help ease her pain."

"It's not your job to feed the elders," the grey and black warrior growled.

"It's the job of _apprentices_ to take care of the elders, and I am an apprentice."

Wolfcloud's eyes blazed. "That may be so, but you tread a different path, I will have one of the other apprentices take care of Graydawn. Go back to Cloudpelt. She was looking for you."

_ All of it is just one big lie, the grumpy furball,_ she thought. _He just wants to keep me away from my sisters. He never has liked us for some odd reason. Maybe because he didn't win Mosseye's heart like he wanted to. If he had, I might have been his daughter. _Starpaw shivered at the thought of Wolfcloud being her father. The tom was so ill tempered she wasn't surprised that he had no mate.

"Starpaw!" Flowerpaw's call brought Starpaw back to reality.

"Hey Flowerpaw! How's it going?" Starpaw mewed. She touched noses with her sister.

"It's great Starpaw! I love it! The fighting moves are so neat and Earthpelt says I'm a natural! I can't wait to earn my warrior name!" the golden tabby mewed breathlessly.

"I can see it now, Flower_petal_, the greatest warrior FireClan… no StarClan has ever seen!" Starpaw purred.

Her sister purred in amusement. "You really think so?" Flowerpaw meowed. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I won't be the greatest ever, but I'll try my best!" Starpaw saw Wolfcloud turn around at Flowerpaw's gleeful mew. He padded up to the two apprentices.

"Are you two going to waste the whole day gossiping? Flowerpaw, take some fresh-kill to the elders, now, and Starpaw, I thought I told you Cloudpelt was looking for you."

"I know Wolfcloud. I was just speaking to my sister," Starpaw mewed coolly.

"Well, stop wasting time. There are other things to do besides stand around talking all day. Now, get going!" the warrior growled. He turned towards the warrior den and disappeared into its shadowy entrance.

"Jeez, what a grump," Flowerpaw whispered. "He acts like he has a thorn in his paw constantly."

"No medicine cat can remove that thorn," Starpaw mewed. "Come on, I'll help you with the elders. Cloudpelt actually sent me to tend to them, and that's what I plan on doing."

Flowerpaw and Starpaw each grabbed a piece of fresh-kill from the pile and padded towards the elder's den. Graydawn lifted her head when Starpaw poked her head into the den. "Graydawn, here's your fresh-kill. Has Barkfur eaten?"

"No, he hasn't. He has been asleep since dawn. Just leave it for him, He won't thank you for disturbing him," Graydawn mewed. She bit into the vole Starpaw had laid by her. "Thank you Starpaw. My joints feel totally better."

"That's good, but thank Cloudpelt. She was the one who made the poultice for you," Starpaw mewed. She heard Cloudpelt calling her name from the clearing. Starpaw dipped her head, flicked her tail in farewell to her sister, and padded out into the clearing.

"Starpaw, there you are. How is Graydawn doing?" Cloudpelt asked.

"She says the pain is totally gone. Flowerpaw and I just fed her and Barkfur," Starpaw answered.

Cloudpelt nodded her approval. "Come, we must get ready to journey to the Moonpool. We must leave before sundown." She turned towards her den, beckoning Starpaw with her tail.

Starpaw's fur tingled with excitement. She was going to become a medicine cat apprentice! She followed Cloudpelt into the medicine den.

"Cloudpelt!" Starpaw froze when she heard the strange call. Cloudpelt brushed her tail across her apprentice's flank.

"Come on, it is only Grayear," Cloudpelt mewed gently. "They won't eat you, I promise." She twitched her whiskers in amusement. She meowed a bit louder, "Hello Grayear! How is the prey running?"

"Good enough, although I do think it is time for me to take on an apprentice," Grayear meowed. She noticed Starpaw. "Who is this young scrap of fur?"

Cloudpelt looked at Starpaw. "This is my apprentice, Starpaw. Starpaw, this is BreezeClan's medicine cat, Greyear."

Starpaw dipped her head in respect. "It's an honor to meet you Greyear." Starpaw looked at Grayear's ears. Her pelt was as black as night, but her ears were grey, but not from age.

Grayear's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I see why you are called _Star_paw. Your eyes are the color of Silverpelt," the medicine cat mewed. "Your mark looks like a star too."

"Yes, she is very gifted. StarClan seems to approve of her walking the path of a medicine cat," Cloudpelt meowed. "I am very proud of her skills. It seems she is a very gifted healer."

The scent of strange cats drifted into Starpaw's nose. She stiffened next to Cloudpelt. "Don't worry. It's just Berryfang and Bramblenose." Her mentor's meow was gentle and comforting. Starpaw saw three shadows bounding up the hill.

"Hello Cloudpelt, Grayear," the reddish tom meowed. A small ginger and white she-cat stood next to him. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Starpaw. Starpaw guessed the young cat thought she would be the only apprentice at the Moonpool tonight. "Who is this Cloudpelt?"

"This is Starpaw. Starpaw, this is Berryfang and his apprentice Maplepaw." Cloudpelt flicked her tail towards the other cat. He was a dark brown color. "This is Bramblenose, EarthClan's medicine cat." Starpaw dipped her head in greeting.

"Well, are we going to waste moonlight?" Grayear mewed. She turned and headed up the stream. Cloudpelt fell in behind her, and Maplepaw caught up to Starpaw and padded alongside her.

"Hi Starpaw!" Maplepaw mewed happily. Starpaw studied the apprentice's gaze. She saw nothing but warmth and compassion there.

"Hi Maplepaw. How's the prey running?" Starpaw mewed back.

"Great. Everything is great, how about you?" Starpaw nodded. Maplepaw mewed, "This is exciting, I can't wait to meet StarClan. I was ill the last time Berryfang came to the Moonpool, so I had to stay in camp, but now I can finally become an official medicine cat apprentice."

"It's my first visit to the Moonpool too," Starpaw meowed. "I can't wait either. Everyone in FireClan says my name is the reason I am so strongly connected to StarClan, but Mosseye said my eyes are the color of Silverpelt, so she gave me their name."

"They are the color of Silverpelt. You also have a star shaped mark on your face." Maplepaw was staring into Starpaw's eyes. "That must mean StarClan had this path picked out for you since you were born."

"Maybe, but I've wanted to heal my clan ever since I first left the nursery. I hate fighting, and if this is the only way I can still serve my clan without violence, then I'm ready to follow this path, StarClan willing." Starpaw mewed.

"We are both in the same boat. Silverstar says she hates fights, but sometimes that is the only way to solve a problem like an invading patrol," Maplepaw mewed

Starpaw nodded. Cloudpelt and the others had slowed down. She guessed they must have been reaching the Moonpool. "We are here you two," Berryfang called over his shoulder.

"Starpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Cloudpelt mewed. Her fur tingling with excitement, Starpaw stepped forward so she was only a few tail lengths away from her mentor. Maplepaw followed her.

"It is," Starpaw meowed.

"Then come forward," Cloudpelt meowed. Starpaw stepped forward until she was sitting in front of her mentor. Cloudpelt looked up towards Silverpelt and mewed, "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Starpaw crouched on the rocky shore and lapped up a few drops of the water. It tasted of stars and the midnight black sky. She opened her eyes to see many cats gathered around her. All of their pelts glowed with starlight. "Welcome, Starpaw."

Starpaw noticed the tortoiseshell cat that had visited her dreams the first night after Starpaw had become the medicine cat apprentice. "Welcome Starpaw. I am Amberheart," the she-cat meowed. Starpaw dipped her head. "It is time for you to a true medicine cat apprentice. StarClan heard your choice to become a healer instead of a fighter, and they approve. So, until you have earned your true name, we will honor you as Starpaw."

"Starpaw!" The cats of StarClan called her name just like the warriors Of FireClan did. Amberheart touched her nose to Starpaw's, and a feeling of warmness washed over her like a wave. Feeling lulled, Starpaw did not notice the cats of StarClan had disappeared until she heard Amberheart's voice calling out to her. _There is a darkness coming soon…_ Amberheart's frantic mew was cut off. Starpaw's eyes flew open, and she was crouching at the edge of the Moonpool. Cloudpelt was stirring. Maybe she had heard the rest of Amberheart's message.

"Cloudpelt, did you meet a cat named Amberheart?" Starpaw asked when her mentor woke up. "She tried to tell me something, but she was cut off."

"'There is a darkness coming to FireClan soon, and only Star, Moon, and Flower have the power to stop it,'" Cloudpelt mewed. Her voice was shaky. "StarClan have not been very clear, perhaps soon we will find out what they mean."

Starpaw nodded. "Are we going to tell Fernstar?"

"Of course, it sounds as if this will affect the entire Clan," Cloudpelt meowed. She licked her chest a few times. "We should go, I'll tell the others, and you go on ahead."

"One second," Starpaw mewed. "I want to say good-bye to Maplepaw." Starpaw padded over to Maplepaw. "We're leaving. I hope that I will see you at the Gathering, and until then, may StarClan light your path."

Maplepaw rose and stretched. "Same to you. Well, see you later, Starpaw." She turned and padded over to Berryfang.

Starpaw followed Cloudpelt down the path, waving her tail in farewell. They crossed the stream into the woods. Soon, the FireClan camp came into view. "We will tell Fernstar in the morning," Cloudpelt mewed before entering the thorn tunnel. Starpaw was right behind her. Iceflower nodded to them and continued to watch the tunnel for invaders.

"Good night, Starpaw," Cloudpelt meowed before entering her den. Her paws felt like stone, and it felt good to be able to curl up in her nest. She was asleep as soon as her head hit her paws.

"Starpaw, come on. It's time to get up." Someone prodded Starpaw lightly in the side. She moaned and ignored the voice. She was prodded even harder, and the voice was more urgent. "Starpaw, come on. We need to tell Fernstar about our dreams last night."

Starpaw opened her eyes to see Cloudpelt standing over her. There was a glint of panic in her green eyes. Starpaw stood up and stretched the sleep from her limbs. "Alright, but can I get something from the fresh-kill pile first?" Her belly was yowling loudly from hunger. She was afraid if she went into Fernstar's silent den, the whole clan might hear it."

"Make it quick, I've eaten already," Cloudpelt meowed. "I'll meet you there." The white she-cat turned toward the rocks leading up to Highledge. She bounded up the rocks in a few quick leaps.

Starpaw padded towards the well-stocked pile. She chose a small thrush and quickly devoured it. She caught sight of Lunarpaw heading her way. "Hey Starpaw. How'd it go last night?"

"Great. How's the training going?" Starpaw asked. Lunarpaw touched her nose to Starpaw's flank.

"It's going great! Iceflower says I'm one of the best hunters in the Clan although my battle skills need some improvement," Lunarpaw answered.

_Battle skills? Why do the Clans have to fight? Someday I might even be treating my sister, knowing there is nothing I can do to save her, _Starpaw thought. "I am sure you are doing fine," she reassured her sister. "I'm doing alright myself, but I have to go see Fernstar. Cloudpelt had a dream and I have to go talk to Fernstar about it." She padded towards the leader's den.

"See you later," Lunarpaw called.

Starpaw waved her tail in farewell. She bounded up the rocks to Highledge. "Fernstar, Cloudpelt, I'm here," she called.

"Come on in Starpaw," Fernstar meowed. Starpaw pushed her way through the lichen. Cloudpelt was licking her paw and rubbing it over her face.

"Fernstar, I don't know what to make of the message," Cloudpelt mewed. "But I'm afraid it will spell disaster for FireClan if we just leave it."

Concern clouded Fernstar's eyes. "What did it say again?"

"There is a darkness coming to FireClan soon, and only Star, Moon, and Flower have the power to stop it," Cloudpelt mewed. "I can't make sense of it."

"Well, we know that FireClan is in danger, but from _what_, only StarClan knows," Fernstar mewed. "I think Star, Moon, and Flower are cats. Maybe Flowerpaw and Starpaw, but who would 'Moon' be?"

"Lunarpaw maybe. Her eyes are pale as the full moon," Starpaw meowed thoughtfully. "Lunar is a word to the moon. So, Moon could be Lunarpaw."

"Nice thinking Starpaw. I think you are right," the leader mewed.

Starpaw nodded her head in thanks. She looked over at Cloudpelt and saw her mentor's eyes were brimming with pride. "StarClan chose well when they said you would be the next medicine cat of FireClan." Starpaw filled with pride at her mentor's words. It was such an honor to receive praise like this so early in her apprenticeship. She nodded her thanks.

"Fernstar, do you think we should tell Flowerpaw and Lunarpaw about the prophecy?" Cloudpelt asked.

"I think it would be wise to not tell them until they are a bit more ready. It is fine for Starpaw to know. She is a bit more controlled than her sisters, they might take it the wrong way or it would be all over the camp in a heartbeat," Fernstar answered. "Starpaw, I expect this not to leave my den until the time is right, do you understand?"

"Yes Fernstar," Starpaw mewed. She dipped her head in respect.

"Good, but Cloudpelt, I think it would be wise to inform Mosseye of the prophecy. She wouldn't thank us from keeping something like this from her if it involves her kits, but tell her she must keep it a secret until you have had a clearer sign, alright?"

Cloudpelt nodded. She turned to Starpaw and meowed after they left the den, "I am very proud of you today Starpaw. Your skills as a medicine cat are unrivaled, but do not let this knowledge overtake you. High ambition that is not channeled properly could lead to you making some bad choices that could ultimately destroy the Clan."

"Yes Cloudpelt," Starpaw mewed.

"Now let's see how the elders are feeling today." Her voice became brighter and Starpaw knew her mentor had pushed the prophecy aside for now.

Starpaw knew she must do the same. _StarClan will guide me through this; Amberheart assured me I am never alone, no matter where my paws lead me. I have to believe StarClan will never abandon us. I just hope that they made the right choice!_


	4. Chapter 2

Warriors: A New Dawn

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

"Nice job Flowerpaw!" Shadefang meowed warmly. "You have the speed, but don't forget the size of your opponent counts too. Now if your enemy is bigger than you, what's the best method to use against him?"

Flowerpaw thought for a moment. "Um… wouldn't it be best to use speed rather than strength?" Shadefang nodded and Flowerpaw let out a small squeak of joy. "And it would be best to fight in a group rather than take him on myself."

"Right. You will make an excellent warrior someday Flowerpaw," Earthpelt mewed.

Flowerpaw's eyes brightened at her mentor's praise. "Thank you, Earthpelt," Flowerpaw mewed. She dipped her head in thanks.

"Now, come at me. We'll try that move a few more times," Earthpelt meowed. He got into a defensive position. "Give me all you have, claws sheathed though."

"Of course," Flowerpaw purred. She studied Earthpelt's position looking for weaknesses. She noticed he had left his belly exposed. She gazed at his head while she prepared to pounce, and Earthpelt reared onto his hind legs when Flowerpaw pounced. She batted his belly with her paws. He grunted in surprise as Flowerpaw knocked him to the ground.

"Good strategy Flowerpaw," Earthpelt gasped. He rose to his paws and shook bits of moss off his pelt. "You can have first pick from the fresh-kill pile tonight."

"Really? Thanks Earthpelt!" Flowerpaw purred in satisfaction. Her father was gazing at her proudly. She nodded her head at him. "Can we go hunting?"

"Sure, come on. We'll see if your hunting skills are as good as your fighting skills," Earthpelt meowed. He turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. Flowerpaw bounded after him.

"What do you smell?" Earthpelt meowed quietly.

Flowerpaw opened her mouth and tasted the air. She picked up the scent of mouse. "I smell mouse, and a patrol just went this way… maybe around sunhigh," she mewed. She looked up at Earthpelt.

"Right, no sign of badgers or foxes. The queens will be pleased to hear that," Earthpelt meowed. Flowerpaw heard an edge of relief in his voice. His and Springtail's kits were on the way. "Especially Springtail," he added to himself.

Flowerpaw's ears pricked when she heard a mouse under the layer of leaves littering the forest floor. She instinctively dropped into a hunter's crouch, all her weight in her haunches, and pawstep by pawstep she crawled into pouncing distance. The mouse looked at her for a moment, but before it could escape, she jumped on it and killed it with a swift bite.

"Nice catch Flowerpaw," Earthpelt mewed. Flowerpaw's tail curled up and she carried the mouse to her mentor. "Let's head back to camp. I'll pick something up later." Flowerpaw nodded and followed Earthpelt through the undergrowth

Soon the camp came into sight. Earthpelt had caught a vole, and Flowerpaw got another mouse. They dropped their catch onto the restocked fresh-kill pile. Earthpelt turned to Flowerpaw and mewed, "Take something to the elders and Cloudpelt. Then you may rest."

"Ok, thanks Earthpelt." Flowerpaw picked up a thrush and a mouse and padded to the elders den. Barkfur lifted his head when Flowerpaw entered. Graydawn was grooming her fur. She paused long enough to nod to Flowerpaw.

"Hello Flowerpaw. Are those for us?" Barkfur meowed. His voice had become raspy with age.

"Yes, have you already eaten?" Flowerpaw mewed. She took the mouse to Barkfur and dipped her head.

"No, but I'm not very hungry although this does look delicious." The old tom nodded his thanks and bit into the small body. The tempting scent of fresh-kill wafted into Flowerpaw's nose.

The grey she-cat lifted her head as Flowerpaw dropped the thrush by her nest. "How are you today Graydawn?" the apprentice asked.

"Good, but there is a tick just above my tail that I can't reach, would you mind getting some mouse bile from Cloudpelt?" the old gray she cat mewed. Her eyes were shining. Starpaw must have soothed her aching joints.

"Sure, I have to go there anyway. I'll be back in a bit," Flowerpaw murmured. She hated the mouse bile treatment for ticks. It tasted disgusting for something that came from prey. She padded across the clearing to the medicine den. There was always a sense of peace in this part of the clearing.

"Cloudpelt, are you there?" Flowerpaw called. The den was silent, but soon Flowerpaw heard something rustling from inside. Soon Starpaw's eyes could be seen shining in the dim den as she looked to see who had visited them.

"Flowerpaw! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Starpaw mewed frantically. Her eyes were worried.

"No, no Starpaw. I'm fine. I just came to deliver some fresh-kill and ask for some mouse bile," Flowerpaw reassured her panicked sister. "That's it, I've only been hunting today."

Her sister let out a sigh of relief. "Are you in trouble?" Starpaw mewed. Usually only apprentices who had misbehaved were stuck checking the elders for ticks. She turned into the den, beckoning with her tail for Flowerpaw to follow.

"No, Earthpelt just wanted me to deliver some fresh-kill but Graydawn wanted me to get rid of a tick for her. She can't reach it," Flowerpaw explained.

"Well, you go rest. You sound tired. I will take care of Graydawn, and thanks for the rabbit. I'll leave it for Cloudpelt… I've eaten already today." Starpaw held a wad of moss soaked in mouse bile delicately in her teeth. She brushed past Flowerpaw, running her tail down her sister's flank.

Flowerpaw left the den after Starpaw and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. It felt like she had not eaten in moons. She chose a plump vole and dragged it by the entrance to the apprentice den. She devoured it in a few ravenous bites. Flowerpaw yawned and entered the apprentice den.

Oakpaw lifted his head sleepily as Flowerpaw pushed her way to her nest. He nodded to her before laying his head on his paws. Flowerpaw turned in her nest to make it comfortable and then laid down in it. Sleep washed over her like a black wave, and Flowerpaw was asleep as soon as her head hit her paws.

Flowerpaw was racing through the forest. She caught the scent of cats. Flowerpaw skidded to a halt and opened her mouth. The fresh scent of cats filled her senses. The scent was strange, definitely a Clan, but she could not tell which one it was. She scanned the undergrowth with all senses straining to locate the strange cats. She noticed pine trees off to the distance. _This must be near the EarthClan border. Why am I dreaming about this?_

Suddenly, the sound of a cat wailing filled her ears. Flowerpaw recognized the voice, but another filled her head. "Flowerpaw, wake up. We have dawn patrol." Something prodded her in the side.

Flowerpaw's eyes flew open. She saw Lunarpaw sitting next to her. "Come on, we have dawn patrol," she mewed. Flowerpaw stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. Lunarpaw touched noses with her sister before leaving the den. "Hurry up, Shadefang is waiting," she called over her shoulder.

Flowerpaw stretched a little more then bounded after her sister. Shadefang, Iceflower, and Lunarpaw were all waiting by the thorn tunnel. _Should I tell them about my dream?_

"Is everyone ready?" Shadefang meowed. Iceflower nodded and Shadefang turned towards the tunnel. "Let's go then."

"Shadefang," Flowerpaw mewed when the patrol was out of the tunnel. She caught up with her father and fell into step beside him. "Shadefang, I had a dream…"

"Dreams are dreams, Flowerpaw. Medicine cats and leaders have dreams that we only need to worry about," he meowed. "Now is not the time."

"Yes, but I think something is going to happen. I dreamt that EarthClan had invaded and I heard Mosseye… she was wailing." Flowerpaw looked into her father's eyes. He showed only gentle concern. Her voice became angry. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Flowerpaw, the borders are safe. You are only an apprentice, if there was anything to worry about, StarClan would have told Cloudpelt or Fernstar." His mew was gentle as if he was reassuring her.

_I'm not a kit who needs comforting! StarClan showed me that for a reason! Why won't you listen to reason when it is right in front of you nose? _Flowerpaw fell back and fell into step beside Lunarpaw. Her sister's eyes glowed with curiosity. "I had a dream," Flowerpaw mewed. She told her sister all about her dream. "What I'm most worried about is Mosseye. That was her voice, no doubt about it."

"I believe you, but no one will listen to us. The best thing we can do is to stay alert. If StarClan sent you that dream, then it must be true. I just hope it was wrong." Her sister lowered her voice. She hated fighting.

Flowerpaw pressed close her side to her sister's in comfort. "It'll all be okay. StarClan will watch over us." She breathed in the scent of pine and even closer, EarthClan. "Are we close to the border?"

"No, it's farther in!" Lunarpaw's mew had an edge of panic. Her eyes grew wide. "It's supposed to be towards the clearing, and we that's a long way off. I think they extended their territory! I'm going to go back for help, don't tell Iceflower."

Flowerpaw watched her sister's dark pelt disappear in the direction of the camp. _No wonder she is worrying. EarthClan scent is all over! _She called to Shadefang, "What is EarthClan scent doing here? I thought the border was by the clearing." Shadefang ignored her. "Shadefang!"

"Do you want to let all of EarthClan to know we are here? I bet WaterClan can hear you across the lake," he snapped. He did not look back at his daughter, but raced towards the original border.

"Shadefang! There is an ambush ahead!" Flowerpaw called.

This time, Shadefang stopped and glared at his daughter. "Do not tell me what to do. I will believe your dream if it is true. Now, I do not want to hear one more word out of your mouth. Is that understood?" he growled. His amber eyes were sparking with anger.

Flowerpaw looked into the eyes that had offered comfort and praise, but never anger. She shook her head in disbelief but mewed, "Yes, I'm sorry Shadefang."

"As you should, now where is your sister?" His voice became a bit softer, but still held an edge of warning.

"She was just here…" Flowerpaw mewed. "Maybe she stopped to hunt." She glanced nervously at her father. He seemed to believe Flowerpaw's lie.

"She needs to learn to stay with the group. We should continue the patrol, but she will be in trouble later. Let's go, the scent of EarthClan is all over this part of _our_ territory." Shadefang trotted over to Iceflower and the two warriors raced off. Flowerpaw sighed and ran after them.

The patrol burst into the clearing, and waiting for them was Foxfur, EarthClan's deputy. "What are you doing on our territory, Foxfur?" Shadefang snarled. He curled back his lip. "Take your warriors and go. Now!"

"I think we will stay Shadefang. You see, one of our warriors fell for ours, but she was killed. We are taking this as payback for her life," Foxfur sneered. "It's only fair, unless you wouldn't mind if we killed one of your warriors." His gaze rested on Flowerpaw.

"Touch her and I will rip your throat open," Shadefang growled. His fur bristled and Flowerpaw could smell his fear scent. They were hopelessly outnumbered. She prayed that Lunarpaw was on her way.

"Big words, but can you go through with them. The rest of you wait. We can take care of these two when I finish this pile of fox dung off." Foxfur lunged for Shadefang, but he nimbly jumped out of the way. Before Foxfur could get up, Shadefang leaped on his back and dug all four paws into Foxfur's back. Shadefang's teeth ripped into Foxfur's shoulder.

The EarthClan deputy shrieked in fury and he rolled on the ground to dislodge Shadefang. Shadefang let go of Foxfur, and the deputy leaped onto the stunned cat. His hind legs battered Shadefang's exposed underbelly. Shadefang tried to throw off Foxfur, but the deputy was too heavy. Foxfur sneered, "What's wrong? Too weak, Shadefang?"

"Get your paws off of him!" Flowerpaw yowled. She prepared to jump on Foxfur, but Icewing stopped her.

"This is his battle, let him fight it. I think he wouldn't want you hurt for his sake," Icewing mewed. She turned her attention back to the two cats rolling on the ground, shrieking.

Foxfur managed to pin down the weakening FireClan warrior. He bent down to bite into Shadefang's throat, but the warrior gave one final push that sent Foxfur flying into the undergrowth. He lay on the ground, panting. He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him and he collapsed to the ground.

Flowerpaw ran to his side. "Are you alright?" she mewed.

"I'll live," Shadefang replied. Flowerpaw licked the wounds on his chest. "I'll be fine."

Foxfur was on his paws again. He growled, "Move apprentice, I need to finish what I started."

"No!" Flowerpaw meowed loudly. "The warrior code says we should not kill needlessly. You won the fight, now go home!" Her voice cracked with grief.

"I said move!" Foxfur lunged for Flowerpaw. She stood her ground. The deputy shoved the young apprentice away and bent over the injured warrior. His fangs glinted in the sunlight. He scratched Shadefang's eyes. Shadefang yowled in pain, and in that instant, Foxfur had dug his teeth into Shadefang's throat.

"Shadefang!" The cry came from the undergrowth. Mosseye burst into the clearing, shoved Foxfur away and crouched down by her mate. Shadefang tried to say something, but Mosseye mewed gently, "Shh, it'll be alright. We will get Cloudpelt. Just hang on a little longer." Shadefang's eyes looked peaceful for a moment, then they seemed to stare at nothing while the warrior drifted to StarClan.

A high-pitched wail of grief filled the clearing. Flowerpaw had heard the same cry in her dream. It chilled her to the bone. Suddenly, Whitefoot, Blackclaw, Ravenfeather, Oakpaw, and Darkpaw burst into the clearing led by Lunarpaw.

"Lunarpaw! Shadefang… he's…" Flowerpaw began. Her sister padded over to her and pressed herself against her sister's side. Flowerpaw looked at her mother. Rage and grief were battling in her eyes.

Mosseye glanced at Shadefang's body then spat at Foxfur, "Why in StarClan's name did you kill him? He… he didn't do anything to you! You have just left three cats without a father!" Her voice cracked in grief, "What… gave you a reason? You heartless piece of fox dung!" Flowerpaw had never seen her mother this upset before. It tugged at her heart.

Foxfur had a gleam of triumph in his eyes. "It was a life for a life. One of our warriors was killed because of FireClan, so we killed one of your warriors." Foxfur's voice had a hint of victory in it. He didn't care that he had just slaughtered her father or her mother's mate!

"What do you mean, one of EarthClan's warriors was killed because of a FireClan cat?" Whitefoot growled. His eyes were burning with pure hatred. Shadefang had been his best friend since they were kits. Blackclaw and Ravenfeather were glaring at Foxfur as well. Shadefang had been their brother; he was their only kin besides Graydawn. Their father had been killed in a border dispute with BreezeClan.

"Why don't you ask Wolfcloud," Foxfur sneered. "Even though he must seem like the most loyal warrior, he is far from it. Take it from Amberheart, she would know what should happen to cats who betray their Clan." He turned and beckoned with his tail. The EarthClan warriors followed him. "Since our debt is repaid, we will set the scent markers back where they belong." The cats disappeared into the undergrowth.

"How could he… I swear one day that I will have revenge," Mosseye whispered to Shadefang's body. "I swear by StarClan, my dearest. For you and our kits." She pressed her nose into Shadefang's lifeless body and helped Blackclaw and Ravenfeather pick up his body and carry it back to camp.

Flowerpaw followed in silence. Lunarpaw was lost in her own thoughts. "What is it Lunarpaw?" Flowerpaw mewed.

"I'm just thinking. Since he is in StarClan now, Shadefang will watch over us, but… I don't think he wants revenge. At least not yet, he would want us to live our lives to the fullest," Lunarpaw mewed to herself. "I wonder if I should have told him…"

"Told who what?" Flowerpaw asked. She glanced curiously at her sister. Lunarpaw ignored her question and went back to her own thoughts. It was going to be a rough night for the Clan.

"Tonight, we will sit vigil for Shadefang. He was a brave, courageous, and fiercely loyal warrior. May StarClan receive him with honor," Fernstar mewed sadly. "We will share his final night with him, and then the elders shall bury him at dawn."

"Good-bye father, thank you for everything," Flowerpaw whispered. She pressed her nose into Shadefang's dark fur. She licked his matted fur then moved over for Starpaw.

Starpaw murmured something quietly. She glanced at his face and sighed. Lunarpaw stepped up to the body and she quietly pressed her nose to his flank. She mewed something that Flowerpaw could not hear. Mosseye said she would sit with him when everyone else had said their good-byes. She wanted to spend his last night with him alone.

"Lunarpaw, you look like you have something bugging you," Starpaw observed. "Would you like to talk?" Flowerpaw gazed carefully at her sister's eyes. She looked seasons away.

"Um… sure, but…" She broke off. "Let's find somewhere quiet to talk." Lunarpaw padded towards the nursery. She disappeared behind the well-sheltered den.

"Now, what is it?" Starpaw mewed. Lunarpaw had begun washing her face. She took a deep breath and gazed seriously at her sisters. Her green and blue eyes were blazing.

"You two cannot say anything to any cat, especially Mosseye," Lunarpaw hissed. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "Trust me, it's for the best."

"Spit it out," Flowerpaw mewed firmly. "We are sisters, and this will stay between us." Starpaw was gazing intently at Lunarpaw's eyes, suddenly her eyes widened in silent shock.

"You can't see, can you Lunarpaw?" Starpaw's voice was shaky. "You're blind!" Her pale eyes were still wide, but Flowerpaw could see a small flicker of curiosity in them.

"Yes, I am," Lunarpaw confessed. "I know that blind cats cannot become warriors, but I think I can. StarClan wouldn't have allowed my blindness to remain a secret if they didn't believe that."

Starpaw nodded. She agreed to keep quiet.

"I will too," Flowerpaw promised.

Lunarpaw nodded her gratitude. Flowerpaw licked her sister's head. Starpaw murmured comforting words. They all padded towards the apprentice den.


	5. Chapter 3

Warriors: A New Dawn

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

"Lunarpaw, wake up," Flowerpaw's mew flooded her senses. "Iceflower wants us for dawn patrol." Lunarpaw moaned softly. She rolled over onto her side. Lunarpaw felt Flowerpaw prodding her in the side. "Come on!"

Lunarpaw opened her sightless eyes. A huge yawn threatened to split her jaw in half. Lunarpaw could hear Flowerpaw's pelt brushing against the walls of the den. "Go ahead, tell Iceflower I'll be right there." She waited until she heard Flowerpaw rush out of the den entrance.

Lunarpaw could smell Oakpaw curled up on the other side of the den. Lunarpaw stretched her muscles and gave herself a quick grooming. She heard Iceflower calling for her. Lunarpaw dashed out of the den and into the clearing.

"Nice of you to join us," Wolfcloud growled. Lunarpaw felt his intense gaze staring at her eyes. It felt like he could see into her mind. Did he suspect her deepest secret? Lunarpaw had been born blind, but no cat had ever known or guessed. Lunarpaw had keen senses to make up for her lack of sight.

"I'm sorry. No one told me I had dawn patrol." Lunarpaw looked at the grey warrior. She put a little venom into her voice. "And I had to stretch or I'll hurt my muscles." She could feel Wolfcloud's hostile glare down to her bones.

"Watch your tongue, little one," Iceflower mewed firmly. "If you always have such an attitude, you'll never become a great warrior." Lunarpaw lowered her gaze. She could feel Wolfcloud's gaze change from hostile to mocking. Her lip curled slightly, but she turned her back and stood by her sister.

"You must be either very brave, or very stupid to challenge Wolfcloud like that," Flowerpaw's voice hissed in her ear.

"Why does he treat us like pieces of crowfood? We have not done a single thing to deserve this treatment. I can't stand it, being treated like a kit instead of an apprentice… we aren't helpless!" Lunarpaw hissed irritably. Lunarpaw heard the sound of Iceflower's tail waving in the air to signal them to leave.

Lunarpaw pushed her way through the gorse tunnel and emerged into the forest. She felt Flowerpaw less than a tail-length away from her. "Come on, I know you can smell and hear just fine, but Wolfcloud keeps staring at you," Flowerpaw hissed. Then she meowed louder, "Keep up Lunarpaw!

Flowerpaw raced ahead, but she stepped heavily. Lunarpaw smelled the bark of a tree a few tail-lengths away. She swerved out of the way as the patrol picked up speed and headed to the BreezeClan border. They were downwind of the border, and the strange cat scent flooded into her partially open mouth.

"Seems like everything is normal," Lunarpaw muttered. She felt Flowerpaw glance at her from the corner of her eye. Lunarpaw looked back and nodded. The patrol had slowed down, and Flowerpaw brushed her tail across her sister's flank.

"What can you smell Lunarpaw?" Iceflower's mew broke into her thoughts. She had stopped and was looking at the distracted apprentice. "Lunarpaw?"

Lunarpaw gave her head a quick shake and tasted the air. "I smell BreezeClan. We are downwind of their territory, and there is a very faint fox smell… and vole." She heard Iceflower open her mouth. After a few heartbeats, she closed it and nodded her approval.

"I don't smell fox," Wolfcloud meowed. His voice was mocking.

"I said--" Lunarpaw began, but Flowerpaw slapped her tail over her mouth. She glared over her shoulder. Lunarpaw flinched.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble today?" she meowed firmly. She turned to Wolfcloud. "My sister has an exceptionally well sense of smell. I think it was meant to make up for her lack of battle skills." She looked at her sister once more.

Wolfcloud sniffed. "Let's carry on this patrol and renew the scent markers." He padded towards the border. Iceflower followed him with a wave of her tail.

Flowerpaw removed her tail from Lunarpaw's mouth. "You almost blew it!" she hissed. "You told us your… problem _must _remain secret, so don't blow it yourself. I can't cover for you all the time, neither can Starpaw."

"But…" Lunarpaw began.

Flowerpaw interrupted her. "So, learn some self-control and think about things before you start firing things out of your mouth. For all we know, Wolfcloud could be onto us." Lunarpaw did not sense anger, but concern for her sister's fate. "Let's go before we get into trouble." She turned toward the now fading scent trails of Iceflower and Wolfcloud.

Lunarpaw sighed. Flowerpaw was right, if the Clan found out about her secret, she could be turned out for betrayal. She would have to prove herself, and maybe announce it sometime to the Clan… after they would believe blind cats could make good warriors. StarClan chose the path of a warrior for her, and it was thanks to them she could do what she had always wanted. Serve her Clan to the best of her abilities.

She shook her head to clear the swirling thoughts. The scent of Flowerpaw was fading, so Lunarpaw raced after the patrol.

"How was the patrol Iceflower?" the leader's voice had an edge of concern. The borders had been safe for moons, but that could change at anytime.

"As usual, it was uneventful. Not a single trace of BreezeClan a pawstep over our border, and no sign of foxes or badgers," Iceflower reported. Lunarpaw felt Fernstar's anxiety turn to relief.

"The queens will be pleased to hear that. Starpaw thinks that Springtail will begin her kitting in a few days. Cloudpelt says her apprentice is a natural, she has already memorized all of the herbs," Fernstar mewed.

Lunarpaw filled with pride for her sisters. Flowerpaw was an excellent fighter, and Starpaw was a natural medicine cat, but what about her? She was hardly a good fighter… _What use am I to the Clan? I should leave, but I can't live without them. My friends, and my family… they have no idea about me. I wish I could tell them._ _I have to tell Fernstar. I feel like I am betraying them._

"Lunarpaw is the best hunter I have seen in a while." Lunarpaw heard the pride in her mentor's voice. "She has a nose that could beat even StarClan." Lunarpaw felt Fernstar look at her. Her fur prickled.

"Yes, I noticed how she did on her assessment, and I have to say that I am proud to have such skilled apprentices in my Clan," she mewed. Her gaze rested on Flowerpaw and Lunarpaw.

"Thank you Fernstar," Flowerpaw whispered. Lunarpaw could feel her sister's gratitude coming off her fur in waves. She was speechless, so she dipped her head instead.

Fernstar turned towards her den, and Iceflower mewed, "You look troubled Lunarpaw."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired. Flowerpaw woke me up to roughly," Lunarpaw lied. Guilt pricked at her paws.

"I understand. Get something to eat, and get some rest," Iceflower mewed. "We will have battle training at sunhigh." Lunarpaw heard her mentor turn for the warrior's den. Fernstar was climbing the rocks to Highledge and her den.

"Flowerpaw, pick something out for me would you? I need to talk to Fernstar," Lunarpaw mewed quietly. She touched noses with her sister. "It's important."

"Are you going to tell her?" Flowerpaw asked.

Lunarpaw nodded. "I feel like I'm betraying the Clan. I think that at least Fernstar should know. StarClan go with us both." She nodded to her sister and followed the leader's scent trail up the rocks.

"Lunarpaw? Is that you?" Fernstar meowed from inside the small cave. "Come in."

"Greetings Fernstar," Lunarpaw mewed. She dipped her head. She was sure Fernstar could feel the guilt that pricked her fur and paws.

Fernstar nodded. "You look troubled, Lunarpaw. That is so unlike you," Fernstar observed. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

"Yes, but… I don't want the whole Clan to know yet," Lunarpaw mewed. "And I would like a chance to prove myself before… if some cats found out, I would never get that chance."

Fernstar nodded. "If it will affect the future of the whole Clan, I will announce it."

"It won't destroy the Clan, I swear that to everything we hold precious, my life, and StarClan," Lunarpaw mewed. "The only thing it will affect is the way I am looked at as a warrior apprentice. Some will say it is impossible, but StarClan willed I become a warrior. They told me as a young kit, this must remain a secret until they told me it was time to be known."

"What is it?" Fernstar asked. "Also, if StarClan wills it, I won't announce it to the Clan quite yet. Don't worry, I won't break the will of StarClan."

"Fernstar, I am blind," Lunarpaw mewed.

"If you're blind… how can you do so well in training?" Fernstar meowed. "How can you tell if a cat waves a tail or flicks their ear?"

"I can hear it, and I sense emotions," Lunarpaw meowed quietly. "That is why I have such a good sense of smell, and a StarClan warrior visits me sometimes. She has shown me what the moves look like and I learned the way they sound."

"I suppose this can remain secret longer, but if you are not a satisfactory warrior by the end of your training, I will tell the Clan." Fernstar's eyes were slightly doubtful.

Lunarpaw dipped her head. "Thank you Fernstar. I won't let you down." She turned to leave the den.

"Wait Lunarpaw. Have you told Mosseye?" Fernstar mewed.

Lunarpaw shook her head. "No, I will tell her after I have finished training. She is still in shock from Shadefang's death. It might not be good for her to know now."

Fernstar nodded. "That might be a wise decision. Thank you for telling me. You may go now Lunarpaw."

Lunarpaw dipped her head and left the leader's den. The weight that had been pressing down on her all day disappeared. She looked up at the sky. _Was it really time to tell? I just hope Fernstar will let me stay a warrior. I have to prove to the Clan that I can become a great warrior, just as Shadefang was. _

Lunarpaw turned toward the apprentice's den. Flowerpaw was sitting by the entrance. Lunarpaw picked up the scent of mouse, vole, and her sister's curiosity. "Here, I saved something for you." She heard Flowerpaw's fur rustle as she lowered her head and nosed a vole to her sister. "Eat, you need your strength. What did you tell Fernstar?"

"I told her about my secret," Lunarpaw answered calmly. She bent down and took a bite of the vole.

"Are you crazy?" Flowerpaw whispered urgently. "You might not be able to become a warrior!"

Lunarpaw took another bite of vole. Her voice was calm as she explained her meeting with the leader. "Yes I can, Fernstar will let me continue my training, but if I will not made a satisfactory warrior… I don't know."

Lunarpaw could sense her sister's fear. "You should go tell Starpaw. She might be able to help." Flowerpaw had calmed down a little, but there was still an edge of anxiety in her voice. "Besides, she might not appreciate being left out of the loop."

Lunarpaw finished her vole and nodded. "Thanks, but let me get some rest after that." She sniffed the air quickly and picked up the dusty scent of herbs. She padded across the clearing and stopped outside the den.

"Hello Lunarpaw," Cloudpelt mewed. "Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fine thanks Cloudpelt," Lunarpaw answered. "May I please speak to Starpaw? It's pretty urgent."

"Of course. She is in the elder's den right now. Go find her, but do not distract her too much. Graydawn's joint are acting up again, and Starpaw needs to learn to put the Clan first."

"Yes Cloudpelt." Lunarpaw dipped her head. "Thank you!" She turned around and Wolfcloud's scent flooded into her nose.

"Watch where you're going!" Wolfcloud growled. Lunarpaw flinched and dipped her head again.

"Sorry Wolfcloud." She raced around the warrior and towards the elder's den. She could hear Starpaw and Graydawn talking inside.

"Lunarpaw, come on in," Starpaw mewed. Lunarpaw entered the fallen tree that sheltered the elder's nests. She could hear Barkfur snoring at one end of the den.

"Hello Graydawn, Starpaw," Lunarpaw meowed. She dipped her head to the old she-cat. "Starpaw, if you have a moment, I need to speak with you alone."

"I will be right back Graydawn." Starpaw turned toward the entrance. Lunarpaw followed. "Ok, now what's wrong?"

Lunarpaw explained her meeting with Fernstar and the promise the leader had made her. "That at least gives me a chance to prove myself, and with the help of StarClan, I can do this."

Starpaw nodded. "It will be the half moon in a few nights. I'll ask StarClan about it then." She touched noses with her sister. "Promise."


	6. Chapter 4

Warriors: A New Dawn

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

Starpaw's eyes opened slowly to reveal the hunting grounds of StarClan. "Amberheart?" the apprentice called. "Are you there? I need to speak with you!" Amberheart's scent floated to Starpaw's nose, and the tortoiseshell she-cat appeared.

"What is it Starpaw?" Amberheart mewed. The she-cat padded over to where the apprentice was sitting. She licked Starpaw's head comfortingly. "You seem very troubled."

"Yes, I am worried about Lunarpaw's fate," Starpaw admitted. Her voice was pleading. "I know StarClan watches over every Clan cat, but can you tell me what will happen to my sister."

"Do not worry about your sister's fate, young Starpaw," Amberheart meowed. "We have her path laid down, and she will be okay. I swear on it by everything you hold precious, especially Lunarpaw and Flowerpaw."

Starpaw was not satisfied. "How can I not worry?" she asked. "If the Clan found out about her blindness… who knows what could happen!"

"Whom are you so concerned about?" Amberheart mewed. "There are no warriors in FireClan that would want Lunarpaw turned out from the Clan. She is a fine young cat, and blindness is no reason for her not to become a great warrior."

"If Wolfcloud found out…" Starpaw began, a shudder rippling along her spine. She continued, "He would find some reason for her not to become a warrior. He _despises _my sisters and I."

Pain flooded into the tortoiseshell's eyes. Her voice was almost a snarl. "How do you know how he feels? He loved your mother, but she was padding after Shadefang. Then, he fell in love again, but they could not be together. Now, she is dead!"

Starpaw backed up a pace. "I-I'm sorry Amberheart!" The venom in the she-cat's voice surprised her.

The StarClan warrior shook her head. "It is alright. I shouldn't have overreacted," Amberheart mewed quietly. "You are so young, and you will never fall in love. You are a medicine cat."

Starpaw cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?" Amberheart shook her head and disappeared. Before the apprentice could say anything, she was waking up in her nest. Starpaw saw Cloudpelt's white fur standing over her.

"Starpaw, hurry up. Springtail has just begun her kitting," Cloudpelt mewed. There was no panic in her mentor's voice, just happiness. Starpaw scurried to her paws and raced to the nursery with the medicine cat.

"Please take care of her," Earthpelt begged. His eyes were filled with concern for his mate and kits. "I do not want to lose her, and the Clan…"

"Earthpelt, do not worry," Starpaw soothed the warrior. "Springtail is in very good paws, and she is not going to join StarClan anytime soon. I assure you of this on my honor as a medicine cat apprentice."

The brown warrior dipped his head and continued to pace by the nursery entrance. Starpaw pushed her way into the thorny shelter. The dappled queen let out a yowl as waves of pain ran through her body. "Push Springtail, I can see one kit coming!" Cloudpelt meowed excitedly. "Starpaw, come and lick this kit to warm it."

Starpaw sat down by her mentor as the first kit came out. The kit's pelt was a light brown with white specks. It looked like a baby deer. The kit was breathing and Starpaw felt its faint heartbeat as she rasped her tongue gently over the newest member of the Clan.

Cloudpelt peered down at Springtail and meowed, "It is okay, your kit is healthy, and now keep pushing." Another wave of pain caused the queen to yowl. Starpaw cringed slightly. She was slightly thankful that she would never have to go through birthing pains.

The small kit under Starpaw's feet was dry. It must have smelled Springtail's milk because it began to squirm and mewl. "Cloudpelt, the kit is dry," the apprentice meowed quietly.

"Keep her warm," the white she-cat replied. "Springtail can feed her kits when they are all out. It will not be much longer. I can already see the next kit." She turned her attention back to the laboring queen. "Give me one more big push Springtail."

"This is…" Springtail's words were lost in a yowl of pain. She was panting hard. "This is the next to last. I can feel them," the queen finished as the second kit slid out of her body. This kit was a dark gray.

"You are doing fine Springtail," Cloudpelt mewed. Her voice was calm, but Starpaw saw a glimmer of concern in the medicine cat's green eyes. "One more big push should do it."

The dappled queen yowled in pain as her final kit slid out of her. Cloudpelt bent over the tiny scrap and began to lick it. "Please, let Earthpelt come in here," Springtail requested, her eyes warm. "I want him to see the kits."

Starpaw nodded and poked her head out of the nursery entrance. "Earthpelt, you may go in now," the apprentice announced. "Springtail is asking for you. Please tell Cloudpelt that I have gone to tell Fernstar." The brown warrior's eyes were filled with many different emotions. He nodded and squeezed into the nursery.

Starpaw padded across the clearing, her tail held high. Fernstar was sitting below Highledge. The leader's ears pricked up as Starpaw approached. "How did Springtail's kitting go?" Fernstar asked.

"Very well," Starpaw reported. "She and all three kits are very healthy. One of the kits looks like a newborn fawn, one is a dark gray, and the other is black. There were no problems in the birthing. StarClan has blessed us."

"Yes, they have," Fernstar agreed. "I will go and see the kits once Earthpelt has had some time with the kits. In the mean time, I will announce the good news to the Clan." Starpaw dipped her head as the gray tabby bounded up onto the rocks to the ledge.

The leader's voice was filled with joy as she called the cats of FireClan together. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Cats emerged from the shadows of the warrior and apprentice dens. Starpaw caught sight of Wolfcloud and Iceflower emerging from the edge of the clearing together.

"Cats of FireClan, I have good news to share. Springtail has had her kits, and Starpaw reports that all three kits are healthy," Fernstar announced. "I ask that you wait until Earthpelt and Springtail have some time with their kits until you visit them." Cloudpelt had emerged from the nursery.

"Fernstar, may I speak?" the medicine cat asked. The leader nodded, and Cloudpelt bounded up onto the rocks to sit beside Fernstar. "Cats of FireClan, Springtail and Earthpelt have named their kits, and I was given the honor of announcing it to you." The cats waited in eager silence. "They have been blessed with two toms and one she-cat. The she-cat will be known as Fawnkit, and the toms will be known as Meadowkit and Smokekit."

"Thank you Cloudpelt," Fernstar mewed. "Tonight we shall celebrate our newest Clan members with a feast. Iceflower, Ravenfeather, organize hunting patrols. Two other cats on each should do."

"Flowerpaw, Blackclaw, let's try by the Sky Oak," Iceflower mewed. The two cats nodded and followed the white warrior out of the hollow. Ravenfeather beckoned to Darkpaw and Raincloud.

Starpaw let out a content sigh. The Clans were at peace, and prey was plentiful. Cloudpelt's voice dragged Starpaw from her daze. "Why don't you go get some rest while we wait for the patrols to return? You earned it, and do not worry, I will watch over Springtail."

"Yes, Cloudpelt," Starpaw mewed. Her paws felt like stones, weighing her down with exhaustion. She padded over to her nest and sleep washed over her as soon as her head hit her paws.

Starpaw was walking through a forest. She did not recognize the paths, but she could smell pine trees. _Am I near the EarthClan border?_ Approaching pawsteps echoed through the silent woods, and the familiar scent of Amberheart flooded into the apprentice's nose.

"Wolfcloud?" the toritseshell she-cat called softly. "Are you there?" There was unmistakable joy in her voice. Starpaw watched the surrounding area anxiously. Had Amberheart made a mistake in calling the FireClan warrior's name? It hit the apprentice like a lightning bolt striking a tree. Amberheart had been in love with Wolfcloud, even though she was a member of EarthClan. That was why she had defended him so fiercely against her accusations about Wolfcloud's character.

"Amberheart, is that you?" The gray tabby warrior's voice was softer. There was a note of compassion Starpaw had never heard. Were all of her beliefs wrong? Did Wolfcloud have a kind side he rarely showed?

The undergrowth rustled and the FireClan warrior stepped into the clearing and rubbed his chin along Amberheart's belly. "I have good news, Wolfcloud. I am expecting kits." Her eyes were shining brightly.

"Amberheart, that is great news! Who is the father?" The warrior's eyes were soft, but there was an edge in his voice.

The toritseshell queen let out a purr of amusement. "They are yours of course. You are the father of these kits." Amberheart gazed softly at her belly that was not yet swollen.

Starpaw was jolted awake. _What was that dream about? Was Amberheart telling me what happened to her before she had died? On the other hand, was she telling me that I was wrong about Wolfcloud? If he really lost the two cats he had loved, regardless of what Clan they belonged to, no wonder he is so sour. My sisters and I probably remind him of Mosseye. I feel so bad…_

"Starpaw…" The voice was only a whisper on the wind, but it was Amberheart.

"Why are you showing me this?" Starpaw whispered. "Are you trying to connect to him through me?"

"Starpaw, use this as you wish," the voice answered softly.

"Amberheart…" Starpaw mewed.

"What are you talking about Starpaw?" Wolfcloud's voice sounded from behind the apprentice. She whirled around in surprise. The warrior's eyes were curious.

"It's nothing. Sometimes a warrior named Amberheart visits me in my dreams," Starpaw admitted. "I thought I had heard her voice on the wind a moment ago, but it was my imagination. That is all."

"What do you know about Amberheart?" Wolfcloud asked.

"Not too much. Only that she was a member of EarthClan in life, and that she was expecting kits."

"Who was the father?"

"Why do you care?"

"It is simply my curiosity."

Starpaw studied the warrior for a moment. "The father was you, wasn't it? Amberheart showed me that memory. Well, part of it anyway."

Wolfcloud looked a bit startled. He took a cautious step back. "I guess there is no point in hiding it any longer. You are right. I was the father of her kits." His eyes and voice suddenly filled with grief. "It is my fault that she died. I also am the cause of your father's death."

"Yes, Flowerpaw told me about what Foxfur had said. Fernstar thought it was a hoax," Starpaw mewed evenly. "Shadefang's death was not your fault. Foxfur killed him, and he died to protect his Clan and my sister. For that, I am grateful. EarthClan won't attack us for awhile."

"You are wise, just like your mother," Wolfcloud meowed. "Did you know that Amberheart was the only living kit of Duststar? That is why they wanted revenge so badly. He did not want half-Clan blood in his Clan. Amberheart died at the paws of her own father."

"I did not know that," Starpaw mewed. "I just can't believe that Duststar could kill his own daughter."

"Not every cat was as good of a father as Shadefang was," Wolfcloud meowed. "Duststar is the perfect example of that."

"Perhaps…" Starpaw mewed. "Thank you for sharing this with me, but I must go. Cloudpelt will be waking up soon." The apprentice dipped her head to the warrior.

"Starpaw, this conversation is going stay between us right?" Wolfcloud asked as Starpaw turned back to the medicine den.

"Yes, unless I am asked directly by either my sisters, my mentor, or my leader," Starpaw answered. "I cannot lie to any of those cats, my sisters especially."

"I understand." Wolfcloud turned and padded towards the warrior's den. He disappeared into its shadows.

Starpaw sighed and entered the medicine den to see if her mentor was awake.


	7. Chapter 5

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

Flowerpaw padded out of the apprentices' den and into the gray light of the dawn. The grief of her father's death had not entirely faded from the camp. Her mother, Mosseye, was not taking it very well. Cloudpelt had asked her to keep an eye on the grieving queen.

"'Morning Flowerpaw." Lunarpaw's soft mew sounded from behind Flowerpaw. She turned to look at her sister. "How is the weather looking today?"

"It looks like a normal day. There could be a chance of rain, but I don't know for sure," Flowerpaw meowed. "Can you smell rain?"

Lunarpaw shook her head. "Nope. Looks like another perfect day for training." Flowerpaw noticed that her sister was acting strange. It was not like her to make small talk like this.

"Are you okay?" Flowerpaw asked. "You are acting really odd today."

"How am I acting odd?" Lunarpaw hissed in annoyance.

Flowerpaw took a step back. "I'm sorry. Perhaps odd was not the right word. You just seem a bit more cheerful than usual," she mewed, picking each word with care.

Lunarpaw's voice softened. "Yes, I _feel_ a bit more cheerful. Maybe StarClan is telling me to stop grieving over my… ah… condition as much as I used to. Shadefang won't come back, and I miss him, but I can't feel the grief Mosseye does."

Flowerpaw's ear twitched. "It seems bad, Mosseye's grief I mean. Cloudpelt asked me to keep an eye on her. Do you think she will ever recover?"

"I have no idea, I'm no medicine cat, but no matter what, we have to concentrate on being the best we can be. For our clan and for our parents."

Flowerpaw nodded in agreement. "Do you want to go see to the elders? The dawn patrol has already left and it looks like Earthpelt and Iceflower are still asleep." The tabby apprentice did not like to look after the elders, but Earthpelt would be angry if she neglected the task.

"Sure," Lunarpaw sighed. She flicked Flowerpaw's ears with her tail and padded towards the elder's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Fernstar called from the clearing. Flowerpaw and Lunarpaw joined their sister outside of the medicine den. They saw Springtail leading Mosseye to sit just outside of the nursery.

When the Clan had gathered, the silver leader continued. "We are here to see two apprentices receive their warrior names. Oakpaw and Willowpaw." Fernstar glanced up at the faint stars. "I, Fernstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Envy stabbed Flowerpaw slightly. _It will be my turn soon, and Lunarpaw will be there beside me._

Fernstar went on, "Oakpaw, Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Her eyes were glowing with pride.

"I do!" Oakpaw almost yowled.

"I do," Willowpaw repeated, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Fernstar mewed. "Oakpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Oakfang. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty." Oakfang dipped his head and stepped back. Willowpaw took his place.

"Willowpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Willowleaf. StarClan honors you intellect and love for you Clan." Willowleaf's tail was twitching more now. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Oakfang and Willowleaf must sit in a silent vigil and guard the camp while we sleep, but before their vigil, we will share a meal for even through the grief and obstacles, we will remain strong!"

Flowerpaw followed the leader's gaze. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked at Mosseye. Starpaw leaned in closer. "Fernstar is really worried about Mosseye, and I can't say I blame her. If I ever saw one of you that sad, it would break my heart."

"Why is Fernstar so worried? It's not like she has a connection to Mosseye, they aren't even kin!" Flowerpaw whispered.

Starpaw hissed, "Yes they are. Open your eyes, Flowerpaw. Mosseye and Fernstar are sisters, just like Lunarpaw, you, and I." Starpaw's eyes closed as she let out a sigh. "Don't tell me that you are losing your vision. Have you noticed how similar those two look?"

"Now that you mention it, their scent is somewhat identical to Graydawn's scent," Lunarpaw mewed. "Although Mosseye smells more like milk than Fernstar, but that's because she chose to stay in the nursery."

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Lunarpaw," Flowerpaw hissed under her breath. She felt annoyance welling up inside of her.

"I heard that Flowerpaw! Sorry I can't see like you!" she snarled. Flowerpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Lunarpaw was already dashing over to the apprentice den. Flowerpaw turned to Starpaw, but her sister shook her head.

She sighed. "I don't envy you Flowerpaw. I am not taking sides, but you really should apologize. You know how sensitive she can be about that." The black she-cat turned towards the nursery, calling to Springtail.

Grief flooded over Flowerpaw for the first time in her life. She felt more alone than she ever had. Willowleaf would not be her denmate for moons and Lunarpaw was angrier than she had ever been with her sister.

Her options were to stay proud and miserable or swallow her pride and make up with her sister. _Can we really be driven apart by something this trivial? I mean, we have been through everything together! Starpaw is right, I should apologize although I'm not sure that Lunarpaw will be so quick to forgive me. I know it isn't her fault she's blind…_

The golden tabby stifled a sigh and padded towards the apprentice den. Lunarpaw was curled up in her nest, back to the entrance. She did not respond when Flowerpaw sat down next to her. "Lunarpaw?" she mewed meekly. "Will you hear me out?"

Her sister made no response. Flowerpaw could feel not anger, but loneliness and hurt coming off Lunarpaw in waves. "I am really sorry. I should not have said those things. It isn't your fault that you are blind, and I know that, so if you don't forgive me, I'll understand," Flowerpaw continued quietly.

Lunarpaw's ears turned in Flowerpaw's direction. She raised her head slowly and inhaled deeply. "I will forgive you. After all, sisters have to stick together," she mewed. Her sorrow deepened as she went on. "I guess I'm so sensitive about it because I am the only blind cat in the Clan and I feel like I am in my own dark world."

"So, you are lonely," Flowerpaw guessed.

Lunarpaw nodded. Her voice was slightly hoarse. "Wouldn't you be? I mean, it feels like only you and Starpaw would understand my blindness and that it doesn't hinder my ability to serve my Clan."

"I understand how you feel, in a way. Because I am one of the best apprentice's at fighting, Darkpaw, Oakfang, and Willowleaf all used to act… cautious around me. They were careful not to offend me, probably out of fear."

"Starpaw is lucky. Everyone loves her because she is wise, gentle, kind, and she has a very strong connection to StarClan."

Flowerpaw shook her head. "No, she is not lucky. The Clan depends on her more than it would depend on us. She carries the lives, hopes, and dreams of the whole Clan. Think, when she becomes a full medicine cat, she will have to treat the injured. If she fails, and the cat joins StarClan, there is a chance that Starpaw will be partially blamed. She alone must interpret signs from our ancestors."

Lunarpaw sighed. "I guess you're right."

Flowerpaw brushed her tail along her sister's flank. "Let's go see Mosseye. She looks like she could do with some cheering up." Lunarpaw rose to her paws and padded after her sister.

"Flowerpaw," a voice mewed in her ears. Flowerpaw's eyes opened slightly. "Flowerpaw, come here." The voice sounded a bit farther away. The apprentice rose to her paws, grumbling.

"Where are you?" she meowed. She didn't recognize the forest she was in, but some of the smells were familiar though one stood out from the others. Her paws moved faster than she had ever thought possible. "Shadefang! Is that you?"

The ferns parted to reveal a starlit clearing. The dark tabby tom was perched on a nearby tree root. Sitting next to him was a toritseshell she-cat. "Welcome, Flowerpaw. I have been waiting for you," Shadefang mewed proudly. "Thank you for taking good care of your mother."

"Why did you call me here? I am not a medicine cat, so how can I share dreams with StarClan?" Flowerpaw asked. She glanced curiously at the she-cat on the root next to her father.

"StarClan shares dreams with whomever they choose," the she-cat mewed. Her voice was beautiful. "I am Amberheart, it is nice to meet you at last, young one. I visit your sister, Starpaw, often."

A sense of calmness washed over Flowerpaw. "It's nice to meet you too," she meowed respectfully, dipping her head. Amberheart dipped her head too.

"Flowerpaw, I must tell you something. Starpaw already knows, but Amberheart warned her not to speak of it until it was time," Shadefang meowed. His eyes and voice were serious. "There is a darkness coming to FireClan, and only Star, Moon, and Flower can stop it."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Flowerpaw mewed in a panic. The figures of the StarClan warriors were fading slowly.

Shadefang's voice whispered in her ears. "Be brave, my daughter. Tell your sisters about the words I have just shared. I will be watching over all of you and your mother. Watch over her, she needs you more than you realize."

"Alright, I won't let you down," Flowerpaw mewed with determination. Flowerpaw's eyes opened and she was in her nest next to Lunarpaw. A faint gray light filtering into the den through the exit told her it was almost dawn.

_StarClan, watch over us. Please._ Flowerpaw exited the now uncrowded apprentice den and padded across the dusky clearing towards the medicine den to tell Starpaw about her dream of their father.


	8. Chapter 6

**Warriors: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

"Starpaw, what do we use to help cure infection in a rat bite?" Cloudpelt asked. She was assessing her apprentice on how well she knew the herbs that medicine cats of the Clans had used to heal for generations.

"Burdock root," Starpaw answered. "Also, poppy seeds for extreme pain."

"Very good. Now if a cat accidentally swallowed poisonous berries, what can we do to help cure them?" Cloudpelt mewed. She was gazing at Starpaw with pride glowing in her eyes.

"Well, if we get to them shortly after they ate the berries, then we would give them nettle to counter the poison or yarrow so they can vomit the source of the toxin out of their stomach," the apprentice replied.

Cloudpelt nodded. "I see there is nothing more I can teach you about herbs. You know everything I was taught and maybe a bit more. It has been almost six moons since your training began…" Cloudpelt did not finish her sentence because Darkpaw came rushing to the den entrance.

"Cloudpelt! Come quickly! One of Springtail's kits is sick!" Darkpaw's eyes were stretched wide with fear. "She is afraid it may be whitecough or even greencough!" Cloudpelt rushed towards the nursery, the two apprentices on her paws.

"Springtail! Which kit is sick?" Cloudpelt panted as soon as she had squeezed into the nursery. She was bent over the nursing queen, gently feeling each kit's forehead. "Meadowkit."

Springtail looked up worriedly at the medicine cat. "Is it greencough?" she mewed, slightly panicked.

"No, but it is whitecough. I am going to take him to my den before the other kits catch it. Don't worry, I will watch over him as if he were my own kit," Cloudpelt assured the dappled queen. Turning to her apprentice she meowed, "Starpaw, go to the Twoleg nest and fetch catmint, as much as you can carry!"

"What should I do?" Darkpaw asked. These kits were his siblings. Starpaw had heard that his littermates had all died from greencough.

"You can go tell Fernstar or help Starpaw fetch some catmint. I will take this one to my den," Cloudpelt mewed. She picked up the black kit in her jaws and squeezed out of the nursery.

"I'll come with you. If we are going to get greencough in the camp, I want you to be prepared. I do not want to lose any cats to it this season," Darkpaw mewed to Starpaw. She slid out of the nursery. "I'll go tell Fernstar quickly. Wait for me by the camp entrance."

Turning to the queen, Starpaw answered her unspoken questions and concerns, "Don't worry Springtail. We will _not _let illness claim your kits again. Meadowkit is in good paws now, so please, concentrate on keeping Fawnkit and Smokekit, as well as yourself, strong."

Springtail nodded, but her eyes were full of worry. "I will do my best. Good luck finding that catmint." Starpaw left the den, padded towards the entrance to the camp, and found Darkpaw patiently waiting.

"Let's go!" she urged. Without waiting to see what Starpaw would do, the warrior apprentice raced out into the forest. Starpaw was right behind her. Following the abandoned Thunderpath, the apprentices hurried where the catmint grew.

When they had reached the nest, Darkpaw asked, "What does catmint look like?"

"It has an irresistible smell, and soft leaves. If you find something like that, call me over. Some plants look like the herb but actually is not what we are looking for," Starpaw answered. "I'll look over here, you try along the garden wall."

Darkpaw nodded and disappeared into the weeds. Starpaw could hear her moving every plant in a desperate attempt to find the precious herb. She put Darkpaw at the back of her mind and tasted the air to see if there was a whiff of the scent.

Following her nose, Starpaw came to a large clump of tall stems. "Darkpaw! I found some!" she called. As she waited for her companion to join her, the apprentice gently broke some of the stalks and laid them in a pile.

"So, is that catmint?" Darkpaw's wondering voice sounded from behind Starpaw. "It smells so amazing!"

"I know, but do _not_ eat it. We need this is Meadowkit is going to recover, and if StarClan cannot protect us from greencough this leafbare, Cloudpelt must have every scrap she can," Starpaw mewed firmly.

"I know that!" Darkpaw hissed in irritation. "I was just saying that it smelled good! You don't have to be so prickly."

"I'm sorry, Darkpaw. I forget how mature you can be sometimes."

"It happens all the time, so don't worry about it. Although, you could lighten up a little," Darkpaw joked.

Starpaw playfully flicked Darkpaw's ear with her paw. "Come on then, grumpy paws. Let's get this back to camp before Cloudpelt sends every warrior in the Clan after us." She bent down and grabbed half of the stalks, the delectable smell drifting into her nose.

"Starpaw! Darkpaw! There you two are," Willowleaf mewed from her spot guarding the camp entrance. "Cloudpelt told me when I saw you to tell you to take that straight to her den. Meadowkit is stable, but she doesn't know if it will get much worse."

Since her mouth was crammed full, Starpaw nodded in response. Cloudpelt met them outside of the medicine den. "I'll take what you have. Bring Darkpaw's supply in when you are done."

"Alright, thanks for your help, Darkpaw," Starpaw mewed. "I'll keep you updated on her condition. You should go see if Wolfcloud wants you now. I have to help Cloudpelt."

Darkpaw nodded and padded towards the warrior den. Starpaw suppressed a sigh and headed into the medicine den. The sunhigh patrol would be returning soon, and they had not heard the news of whitecough in the camp. If this kept up, FireClan would be seeing one tough leafbare.

Inside the den, Cloudpelt was trying to feed some of the catmint to Meadowkit. "This herb is delicious. Besides, this is warrior training," she told the kit. "Won't you try some?"

Meadowkit shook his head weakly. "Don't wanna… I feel sick!" he complained. "It's yucky! Herbs are icky Oakfang said!"

"Oakfang is not very strong when it comes to keeping things in context," Cloudpelt hissed under her breath. When she saw her apprentice standing in the doorway, she beckoned her over with her tail. "Maybe you can convince our patient to take his medicine."

"Hi Meadowkit, do you know who I am?" Starpaw mewed. She bent her head down so she was looking the kit in the eye.

"Uh-huh. You are Starpaw. Fawnkit says you are named after StarClan because of you mark and eye color!" the kit whispered with newfound energy.

"Yep!" Starpaw meowed. "I also share a strong connection with our ancestors, and they want you to take the catmint so you can get strong again and train to be a warrior."

The kit looked up with green-eyed wonder. "Really? This herb will make the icky in my stomach go away?"

"Yes, I promise you it will," Starpaw mewed. "Do you smell how good it smells? It tastes even better than it smells. Besides honey, this is the best tasting herb we use."

Meadowkit sniffed the leaf lying beside him. "It does smell yummy!"

"Now, if you eat it, you can go to sleep then you'll be back in the nursery with Fawnkit and Smokekit in no time."

Meadowkit looked at Starpaw for one more heartbeat and gingerly licked up the leaf. "It is yummy!"

Starpaw nodded. "Now, try to go to sleep. You need rest before you can rejoin your littermates." Meadowkit obeyed her and closed his eyes. Soon, his breathing slowed and he was fast asleep.

"You will make a wonderful medicine cat one day, Starpaw. Now, why don't you tell Springtail that we think Meadowkit will make a full recovery?" Cloudpelt meowed.

Starpaw stole from the den and went to the nursery. Earthpelt was waiting outside of it. He bounded up to his paws when he caught sight of her. "Starpaw how is he? How is Meadowkit?"

"It is too soon to tell anything for sure, but we think that he will be back in the nursery in a couple of days," Starpaw informed the concerned cat. "Don't worry, he is in good paws. We will fight StarClan themselves to save any cat we can."

"At least it isn't kittencough," Graydawn croaked from behind Earthpelt. "That is a terrible illness that swept through the Clans one leafbare."

"Kittencough?" Starpaw and Earthpelt asked in unison.

"Yes, it is a terrible illness that kills kits. The cause and cure is as mysterious as blackcough," the old she-cat croaked. "Blackcough is fatal to all that catch it. We call it blackcough because it twists the insides of a cat causing them to cough up blood."

"Has it been around recently?" Starpaw asked nervously.

"No, somehow we have managed to escape it all these seasons. It is caused by some Twoleg poison, but there have been no Twolegs in our territory for a while, so I believe we are safe."

"What about kittencough?" Earthpelt mewed.

"It is a different form of whitecough. Instead of becoming greencough in kits, it turns into kittencough. The cure for that was forgotten long ago."

Starpaw's heart was heavy with the news that there were deadlier illnesses than greencough. She wanted to ask her mentor what she knew about blackcough and kittencough, but she did not want to worry Cloudpelt.

"Is something troubling you?" Cloudpelt inquired.

"Graydawn told me about two different illnesses today," Starpaw confessed. "What do you know about 'blackcough' and 'kittencough'?"

"Ah, yes, blackcough," Cloudpelt mewed softly. "It is caused by some toxin. There is no cure and it is fatal to all that catch it. I believe it is called blackcough because it is so deadly and the cats that catch it cough up blood."

"What about kittencough?" Starpaw asked.

"That is a form of greencough that only infects kits, but it is far deadlier than greencough to a kit. There is a cure, but I'm not sure how effective it is," Cloudpelt replied.

"Thank you, Cloudpelt," Starpaw mewed. "I wonder about something. The message StarClan sent me."

"Oh, do you mean the one about the darkness that only Star, Moon, and Flower can stop?" Cloudpelt meowed.

Starpaw nodded. "Yes, maybe the darkness is not an outside threat, but and inside threat… like blackcough."

"I doubt it. Starpaw, blackcough has not been seen among the Clans since Graydawn was a newly named apprentice," Cloudpelt mewed softly. "StarClan will send you another sign to show you the meaning."

Cloudpelt was treating her like a kit! "Flowerpaw was visited in a dream by Shadefang. He told her about the message!" Starpaw protested. "According to my sister, Amberheart was with him! She told her to tell Lunarpaw! If StarClan is visiting Flowerpaw, it must be important!"

"It could have been a dream!" Cloudpelt argued. "Ordinary warriors and apprentices don't have dreams about StarClan. Maybe she heard you talking about your dreams and the message mixed in with the grief of Shadefang's death and dreamed the whole thing."

"Are you saying that Flowerpaw, _my sister_, is lying to me?" Starpaw half-snarled. She knew her eyes were blazing, hotter than any star in Silverpelt. She heard her heart beating in her ear. She had never been this angry.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Cloudpelt hissed. "Do not accuse me of saying something I did not do." The white medicine cat was furious. Her eyes were blazing, but underneath that was fear and concern. She lowered her voice. "I did not mean to say it is _impossible_. I meant that it is a little hard to believe. It's never happened in my lifetime before."

Starpaw felt her anger ebbing away slowly. She looked away from her mentor. "I'm sorry I accused you, but I don't believe Flowerpaw just imagined this dream. StarClan can speak to whomever they choose. Amberheart, one of the StarClan warriors, told me this."

The apprentice turned to leave the den. "Where are you going, Starpaw?" Cloudpelt asked.

"I'm going to go for a little walk. I need some time to regain my temper," she answered. "I should be back before sundown."

"Don't forget, you are going to the Gathering tonight. It is your first in a while," Cloudpelt mewed, their argument forgotten.

"I know," Starpaw answered over her shoulder. "Aren't you going?"

Cloudpelt shook her head. "No, I can't risk leaving Meadowkit. Make sure that you behave. Fernstar chose your sisters to go as well. Oakfang and Willowleaf are going as well."

"Alright." Starpaw padded out of the den and into the clearing. It was close to sundown. _I will stay in camp, I suppose. Cloudpelt will have my pelt if I don't get to the Gathering on time. Maybe I should go check on Mosseye._

The toritseshell queen was lying in front of the nursery soaking up the last rays of the setting sun. Her eyes had a distant look to them. Starpaw guessed she was thinking about her mate, now in the ranks of StarClan. "Hello, Mosseye," Starpaw mewed to her mother.

Mosseye jumped slightly. She looked at her daughter, puzzled. "Starpaw? Is that you?" The queen's voice was hoarse and grief-stricken.

"Yes, it is me," Starpaw answered soothingly. "How are you feeling today? Everyone is worried about you, especially Flowerpaw, Lunarpaw, and I." Pity stabbed at her heart seeing her once strong, kind, gentle mother this way.

"I'm sorry to worry you," Mosseye whispered. "Is Shadefang worried as well? I can't seem to find him since the day WaterClan attacked our borders. I miss him, so where is he?"

"I-I'm sure he is worried about you," Starpaw mewed. "He wants you to be happy and not mourn him so much. You will see him again one day."

"When? I miss him so much!" Mosseye wailed. Springtail poked her head out of the nursery. Mosseye's voice broke as she continued to wail. "He left our kits! He left me! If he is so worried, why doesn't her come back to me? Why does he still hide, even after all of these moons?"

"Mosseye, come along. Shadefang and you will be reunited one day soon," Springtail mewed. She shot Starpaw a worried glance and added, "Don't worry, I'll watch over her. Could you bring some poppy seeds so she can get some sleep?"

Starpaw raced across the clearing back into the medicine den. "Cloudpelt, Mosseye is acting up again. Springtail wanted me to take her some poppy seeds so she can go to sleep."

"Take her some thyme too," Cloudpelt mewed. "If Mosseye keeps declining, I don't know if she will ever recover. Her heart cannot handle the grief of losing her mate. No matter what, she is anxious for the day she will join StarClan."

"No! She thinks Shadefang ran away!" Starpaw exclaimed. "She thinks that the border fight was with WaterClan. She needs to be watched over until she recovers or StarClan comes for her. Shall I go tell Fernstar?"

Cloudpelt nodded. "Yes, after you take Mosseye these herbs though. I will remain here to watch over her and Springtail will help."

Starpaw nodded. Her heart was heavy, as if the entire world was piled on the young apprentice's shoulders. _StarClan, whatever you will, please do not let my mother suffer much longer. If it is her time, please receive her with honor and allow her to be reunited with Shadefang._

Springtail was waiting for Starpaw. "Go ahead, I will watch over her. Fernstar is calling for the cats going to the Gathering. Hurry along!"

Starpaw was walking beside Lunarpaw. She and Flowerpaw had to guide their sister through the unknown territory because she did not know where every rabbit hole was along the shore of BreezeClan territory. "Are you doing alright?" she hissed into Lunarpaw's ear.

"Of course!" Lunarpaw mewed, excited as a kit on its first trip from the nursery. "Didn't you hear Springtail's news? Her kits are almost six moons!"

"You mean, we'll have more in the apprentice den," Flowerpaw groaned. "It is already crowded in there. We don't need those noisy three in there with us!"

"Be thankful Flowerpaw," Lunarpaw hissed. "With more apprentices, there is a smaller chance of you being stuck cleaning out the elder's den. I don't mind that task, Graydawn teaches me so much!"

"I'd rather be training or hunting, but I won't complain," Flowerpaw sighed. Looking up, she noticed the fallen tree. "We are almost to the fallen tree. Just follow my scent trail. Starpaw will be right behind you."

Starpaw nodded and slid behind her blind sister. "At least if she does fall in, we have an excuse. The log is extremely slippery."

"I'm not going to fall in!" Lunarpaw hissed, irritated. "Let's get a move on if we are going to make it there by next leafbare." Flowerpaw was already on the log. Lunarpaw jumped up right behind her grumbling about getting her paws wet.

Starpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I'm right behind you Lunarpaw. If you get your fur wet, then mine will be wet along with yours." She jumped onto the fallen log behind her sister. The moon was shining brightly so the path was clear.

Safely on the other side, Starpaw found her sisters and together they entered the clearing for the Gathering.


End file.
